The Newest Member
by Devilish-to-TokioHotelFan
Summary: WHAT'S THIS! TOKIO HOTEL HAS A NEW MEMBER? no, they didn't replace Georg or Gustav...they just have a new member  rated T for future chapters i guess...i really don't know
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****okay, I'm a huge fan of Tokio Hotel, and so my twisted mind decide to think of this story because I really want to meet them…but I'm not going to go as far as stalking them!…*fuck you les afghans!*…**

**Disclaimer: ****I sadly don't own Tokio Hotel or Bill….BUT I HAVE KIDNAPPED HIM! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND I own none of the following interview thingys:**

**, Tokio Hotel TV/Channel or whatever…stuff like that…**

**ANY SONGS FEATURED IN THIS FIC ARE NOT MINE EITHER!**

**Suggestions: ****for those Fan girls reading, I don't mind if you MENTALLY erase my name and put yours. But if I see you take my story idea I will report you to copyright. This is MY story idea! Like I said in the disclaimer, I don't own Toki Hotel, but the mere idea of this story.**

**Warning: ****some of this stuff is made up! If I write the name of a new album of theirs or something it maybe fake. I haven't the slightest clue what their new album after "The Best of Tokio Hotel" will be. And other stuff things in here, like, a memory, or something that happened to them will be fake. I will occasionally add something that really did/ or might have happened or is happening. And another thing…if you actually watch and you know what the stage is like, please tell me. I just made up stuff cuz' I don't watch that stuff unless it does anything that involves Tokio Hotel.**

**FYI!: *sorry* I'm not German, nor do I speak German…remember, MADE UP STORY!**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

6 months ago

'ding dong'

I opened my eyes. I heard my mom yell "I'm coming" as I stood up. Probably another psychiatrists come to 'help' me over the fact that this world is jacked up or something. I opened my desk where I kept my most prized possessions: all Tokio Hotel albums and merchandize. I grabbed my Best of Tokio Hotel CD and plopped it into my laptop and clicked "Geisterfahrer"

"Ashley! Come down please!" I heard my mom yell.

"NEIN! I'm busy!" I yelled as I turned up the volume to drown out her nagging. I sat back down on my bed and stared out the window. "perfect" I muttered as it started to rain. I turned to look at my room. Black paint splattered every where. Drawings on the floor, the only light coming from my laptop. My walls completely covered with Tokio Hotel, Kingdom Hearts, Criss Angel, Evanescence, and Alice in Wonderland posters. Back to the window, well, nothing interesting outside.

'knock knock' I heard someone knock on my bedroom door. That's when I noticed I was unconsciously singing along to Geisterfahrer. I stood up and opened my door, only to be tackled into a huge hug by two people.

"HEY! Ashley how've you been!" I know that voice.

"yeah, how've ya been twerp." and I know that voice too. I switched on the lights to see my former babysitters/ almost like brothers to me, Bill and Tom Kaulitz. My face brightened up and, this time, I tackled them.

"oh my god! I haven't seen you guys in so long!" I squealed as I pulled away. They turned their pretty little heads towards my laptop. Geisterfahrer had finished and Spring Nicht had started. Bill faced me with a smirk

"really?" he asked sheepishly. I gave him a sweet smile and sat back on my bed where Tom had plopped himself down staring at the ceiling.

"so what brings you guys here?" I asked as I started playing with my stuff animal…yes I still have a stuff animal and I'm 13.

"well we were in the neighborhood and we felt like visiting our little sister" Tom said giving me a nuggie.

"hey!" I laughed as I got up to fix my hair in the mirror.

"your were always like Bill…Bill mini-me" I gave him a glare as both me and Bill fixed our hair in the mirror.

"hey guys sorry to cut this short but we have to go" some guy said walking into my room. Bill and Tom grumbled something as they got up. I, again, started to unconsciously sing along with Rette Mich. As Tom and Bill were leaving they stranger, I'm guessing their manager, stared at me. I gulped.

"what's your name?" he asked Bill came back tugged my arm making me stand up from my chair.

"her name's Ashley!" I gave him a nervous smile. Tom was now in the picture too. I have no clue what's happening right now. Bill, Tom, and the stranger are all smiling like they just thought of something oh-so brilliant.

"say Ashley, how bout we have a little chat, you, me, Bill, and Tom?" he said as Bill and Tom gave me a gentle smile. I gulped but nodded in reply. What have I gotten my self into?

Present Time

"TOM! Those are my waffles! Who said you could eat them!" I yelled as grabbed the fork in Tom's hands and tugged it away.

"hey! I was eating that!"

"yeah, but they aren't yours!" and this is the start of the yelling/try to take the fork away from the other person-war.

"give me the fork Ashley!"

"Nein! They were my waffles first!"

"gimme it!"

"hey! No fair!"

"loser weepers!"

"really mature! Now give me the fork!"

"ouch! No biting! Ouch!"

"give m-ow! Hey, BILL!"

"hey no reinforcements!…BILL!"

"they were my wa-"

"*clears throat*" both tom and I stopped and turned to see a very pissed of Bill. I smiled sweetly as Tom grinned nervously.

"um, hey Bill…" Tom said as he tried sitting up. that's when we realized that I was on top of him in the small sitting space on the bus. I blushed as I got off, and so did he, but neither of us let go of the fork…wow.

"give me the fork" he said sticking his hand out. By this time Georg and Gustav had woken up due to the yelling and were making their way around the pissed and annoyed Bill. Both me and Tom mumble a no as we tried taking the fork. Once again, starting a tug-the fork-away-war.

"5...4...3..." and we let go. "danke shon" he said as he grabbed the fork and the plate and walked off. Me and Tom just sat there.

"wait, what are you going to do with the waffles?" Tom asked leaning over the table as I slouched don further into the seat.

"what do you think!" Bill yelled back. It's times like these I wish I had never signed that contract that made me part of this band. All because they want more _male_ fans. Which I'm pretty sure they have enough of…I think. Anyways, I wonder where we're heading now? I stood up and tried, notice the I said _tried_ to move around the bus. As luxurious as this bus is, it can get really cramp.

"hey Gustav, where are we going by the way?" I asked as I made my way to the little free space in this bus. Gustav was sitting on the edge of the couch watch something. Georg was…I have no clue what he's doing.

"I think to interview" he said changing the channel. I groaned. I hate interviews, I always have to hind when they leave the bus and then I have to wait with the driver til' they come back…and then I have to hide again. Why can't the album com out already, only 1 more day until I can finally be released from this secrecy. Once people hear a _girl_ singing on the CD they will want to know what's going on and it could also mean more publicity.

"Hey Bill" I said standing up to go find my big "brother" as I like to call both Tom and Bill sometimes. "in here!" I heard him call back. I followed his voice to find him doing his hair in the small bathroom. I smiled brightly.

"perfect can you help me do my hair too!" I said as he started to do his make up. Weird only me and Bill use this make up, but it always runs out.

"sure! Hair or make up?" he asked I tapped my chin, "make up!" I said cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****okay, I'm a huge fan of Tokio Hotel, and so my twisted mind decide to think of this story because I really want to meet them…but I'm not going to go as far as stalking them!…*fuck you les afghans!*…**

**Disclaimer: ****I sadly don't own Tokio Hotel or Bill….BUT I HAVE KIDNAPPED HIM! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND I own none of the following interview thingys:**

**, Tokio Hotel TV/Channel or whatever…stuff like that…**

**ANY SONGS FEATURED IN THIS FIC ARE NOT MINE EITHER!**

**Suggestions: ****for those Fan girls reading, I don't mind if you MENTALLY erase my name and put yours. But if I see you take my story idea I will report you to copyright. This is MY story idea! Like I said in the disclaimer, I don't own Toki Hotel, but the mere idea of this story.**

**Warning: ****some of this stuff is made up! If I write the name of a new album of theirs or something it maybe fake. I haven't the slightest clue what their new album after "The Best of Tokio Hotel" will be. And other stuff things in here, like, a memory, or something that happened to them will be fake. I will occasionally add something that really did/ or might have happened or is happening. And another thing…if you actually watch and you know what the stage is like, please tell me. I just made up stuff cuz' I don't watch that stuff unless it does anything that involves Tokio Hotel.**

**FYI!: *sorry* I'm not German, nor do I speak German…remember, MADE UP STORY!**

**Enjoy**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I don't see why I still do…or have Bill do my make-up if I can't go out into public. Well, I can but I have to dropped of where no one can see me getting off the bus. I hate waiting! Once I freaked out and cussed everyone out. Man, that was a chaotic week, I feel bad for Georg, he was gone the whole day and when he got back, well, lets just say he had a few bruises. Luckily all I have to do is wait one more day.

"there your eyeliner's on" Bill said moving out of the way so I could see the mirror. I had kind of adopted his way of doing my make-up, and his old hair style. Now he has that lion mane/palm tree like hair, which I find adorable.

"great! Now for the hair" I said taking a step so that he could stand behind me. I took the liberty of making his hair the way it is straightened but still a bit puffy as my hair style. And everyone knows how he doesn't like people taking his style or dressing like him, but for some reason he made an exception on my part since I his 'little sister.'

"oh that's why I smell hairspray, I knew it…hey Georg I was right! Their doing their hair!" Tom yelled as he came into shot in the mirror, that's when both Bill and I glared at him.

"heh…yeah I'm going to go now"

"okay, Ashley, regular, or something…different?" Bill asked as he started brushing my hair. Hmm, different…

"how so different?" I asked messing with all the hair products.

"like…straightened more, or up or curled?"

"not curled…up? No it'll leave a bump in my hair…just the regular Bill"

"alright"

"alright guys in another hour and a half minutes we'll be at the studio for the interview about the new album" stupid manager said as Bill started with the hairspray, causing me to endlessly cough.

"sorry, just hold your breathe" he continued with the spray. I know he hates gel but co-*cough* come on this is ridi-*cough* ridiculous.

"okay dude to much spray! your killing us!" Georg yelled as he passed the bathroom. I just coughed more, not even bothering to say its not our fault like usual because if I did, I would end up swallowing more fumes.

"just keep walking" I heard Bill yelled back as he set the spray bottle down, finally!

"Finally I can breathe again!" I said gasping for air man I hate that stuff. Sometimes I wish I could invent a hairspray that wouldn't make people choke of nasty fumes.

"there good to go" he chirped as I checked my hair. I smiled at m- I mean his work! Now how long until we get to that studio? I walked out of the bathroom leaving Bill behind and to find Mr. Bossy Manager Guy. Man, I don't even know his name! Steve…Gregor?

"hey…uh,…you! When are we arriving at the studio?" I said tapping him on his shoulder.

"we'll be there soon! Oh, and it's David, remember that" oh so that's his name…he locks like Gunter. I nodded and sat down at the small table and stared out the window watching other cars go buy. Hmm, oh look! Padiddle! Oh but I'm to tired to try and reach the top of this bus. Punch buggy blue! Well there's no one sitting next to me, can't play that.

"hey look out the window!" Tom said as he jumped into the seat next to me. I did as told and saw a Red Ferrari with "We Love Tokio Hotel!" written ALL over it. I saw a sheepish smile on Tom's face appear when two girls started honking the car's horn. I rolled my eyes as they rolled their windows down.

"quick get down!" bill said as he basically pushed my head down.

"okay first, OW! And second let go of me because your breaking my neck!" I said irritated by having my face slammed on the table.

"sorry, but they aren't supposed to see you" he said sitting next to Tom. He saw Tom's smirk and sighed. I rolled my eyes again while shaking my head disappointingly.

"I know that but you needn't break my neck!" I'm pretty sure I'm going to be soar in the morning. I watched as Tom winked out the window and Bill smacking his cap off. How I was babysat by these two and still turned out normal I'll never know. Oh, what am I kidding! I'm not normal, I'm a bilingual Hispanic mix of both Tom and Bill! Born in LA to live there for a year, only to moving to Germany and growing up there. Speaking Spanish, English, and German and wearing black tight/baggy clothes! Now tell me that's not normal!

"hmm…~Womanizer, woman-womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, oh you're a womanizer baby~!" I started singing Britney Spears' Womanizer. I tried so hard not to laugh when Bill joined in and Tom's face expression.

"~you-you-you are, you-you-you are, Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer. Who you tryin' to front, I-I know just who you a-a-are!~" Bill and I continued singing trying not to laugh even if we were dying of laughter on the inside. Tom's face was getting more and more irritated.

"alright the girls are gone! Care to stop?" he said slouching down in his chair. Bill and I stopped and let the laughter out. I could've sworn I heard Tom mutter something about Bill and me being Bill's mini-me.

"s-sorry! I-sorry!" oh great here comes the laughing fit. I hate laughing fits they make my stomach hurt.

"alright guys! We have arrived at the studio!" David announced all three of us sprung up. Bill went to shut the blinds at the back of the bus, Tom the front, and I hid in my bunk. This is going to be the last time I have to hide! I can't wait til' tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****ah yeah no**

**Suggestions: ****for those Fan girls reading, I don't mind if you MENTALLY erase my name and put yours. But if I see you take my story idea I will report you to copyright. This is MY story idea! Like I said in the disclaimer, I don't own Toki Hotel, but the mere idea of this story.**

**Warning: ****all fake!**

**Enjoy**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Urg! What's taking them so long? When is the interview coming on? They left over half an hour ago! They said it'll be live…didn't they? Damn it! Hurry up and come on! These screaming fan girls are getting on my nerves!

"hey, this is Tokio Hotel, check us out on " I wonder why they always do that? Will I have to do that?

"so we here the new album is being released tomorrow! Do we expect other people singing other than Bill?" oh they jump right on it don't they.

"um…well, I guess you could say someone else will be singing" of course Bills the first to speak.

"really? Who?" lady, aren't there other topics on the album that doesn't concern this certain one?

"um…" come on Bill.

"its kind of a secret" sigh, thank you Tom!

"oh, alright. Moving on, your new album…"Sensation" will there be new songs or will it be like "The Best Of Tokio Hotel" where you have the best songs?"

"All new, all the songs are new. We do still have "Hurricanes and Suns" on it still" why Bill, no wonder Gustav and Georg barely talk in interviews, you won't let them! At least let Tom speak.

"at least some songs will REALLY ne- ouch!" okay yeah never mind, thank you Bill, don't let Tom speak…anymore. *yawn* wow, I'm tired now. I guess I'll ask them about the interview later. For now I could use a nap.

"hey, Ashley! Ashley?…ASHLEY!"

"WHAT!" oops. "oh sorry Tom. Didn't see you" I just accidentally smacked his pretty face.

"it's okay…ow thou" well it was to be accepted from someone that was in deep sleep so I shrugged it off.

"hey th- Tom? Are you okay?" Bill showed up.

"yeah, just clumsy-ness" Tom said sitting on my bunk. I chuckled nervously sitting up.

"um, so how was the interview? I got sleepy through half of it and well…yeah"

"get up and I'll tell you" I hate it when he does that! Can't he see I'm tired!

"you too Tom…Tom?" is he asleep or something? "tom?-kick-…tom?-kick…sigh, TOM! WAKE UP WORM HEAD!" I yelled pushing him off my bunk. I cringed as he fell, that had got to hurt.

"worm head? Really?" he groaned as he stood up. I got off my bunk and mutter a sorry as I walked passed the other bunks. Seeing two figures in two beds I'm guessing Georg and Gustav are taking a nap. Something they been doing after interviews lately…I wonder why?

"okay Bill, now tell me. Did they ask about why having the new singer a secret?…because they jumped to that really fast." I said sitting next to the skittle-eater. I stuck my hand out giving him the hint that I want some. And for once he caught on! No kidding he's not _that_ dense.

"some what…they didn't ask until after the live interview" he said stuffing skittles down his throat. I giggled at his cuteness as Tom came back.

"so what'd you tell them?" I said going back to my skittles…and the topic.

"we told them it was a secret what else?" Tom snatched Bill's skittles. I looked out the window. If I hadn't moved to Germany when I was one I wouldn't be here. I would be living in this city, just an average 13 year old in Los Angeles.

"no those are my cookies" me, Tom, and Bill stopped and looked behind us. Apparently Georg is dreaming of cookies…I could use this info later! Haha!

"hey I want pizza" Gustav said from his bunk. I heard my stomach growl at the world pizza

"me too I'm starving!" I said standing up making my way to the fridge. Upon opening it I realize that there was nothing there. Just great! I'm living with pigs!

"yo driver we needs food!" I yelled. Luckily there's an exit coming up. I turned back to head to my seat when I saw Bill, Tom, Gustav, and Georg standing there. Please tell me they don't want me to…

"what?" please! Please tell me…they're smiling. Crap they do want me to.

"would you mind?" why is it always me! I don't want to go buy food! I hate being the one to buy them food. But, I have too. I'm the only one that is "not" famous yet. Yet! The public doesn't know me, but they know them. If they see them they'll be tackled with interviews and questions.

"sigh…fine. But I'm only going to a fast food place! Not to a store!" I said walking up to tell the driver to drop me off somewhere.

"okay, Tom wanted a Big Mac, even if the are small, not big. Georg wanted a cheese burger. Gustav…a salad. And both Bill and I want chicken nuggets." I said to myself in line at the cash register.

"next!" well, that's me. The other person left and I stepped in.

"uh, yeah, can I have a number 1 Big Mac meal, 1 cheese burger and coke, 1 salad and water, and 2 number 12's, coke, one no ice" I smiled as I saw he guys jaw drop. He's not thinking that I'm going to eat _all_ that. If he does than he's crazy. I know better than to give my self a heart attack by eating all that.

"its not all for me bub!" I rolled my

"um, okay that'll be…$29.87" wow, cheaper than I thought. I handed him the money and walked off. I hate waiting for the food, but hey, at least the long wait makes you crave the food more. Oh look there goes the bus parking behind an abandoned store.

" 12!" oh that's fast!

"move it! Move! I need to get my food! Dude! Move!" man is Mcdonanolds full. I gladly took my order, struggling to carry it, and left. Some man offered to help me but, of course if I wasn't going to the Tokio Hotel Tour Bus, I would have accepted. But since I _am_ going to the tour bus, I sadly declined.

"alrighty! Open up! I gots you your food!" fucking open up! LA is a warm place but when the sun's down it can get chilly.

"here we go" finally help!. Georg helped me by taking the two bags that were falling out of my grip.

"alright, you got what I wanted right?" Tom asked clapping and rubbing his hands together.

"no Tom, you gave me money and told me what you want and instead I bought a giant teddy bear!" stupid question Mr. Gangsta man.

"don't be silly! Tom already has a teddy bear! You didn't need to buy him one." face palm 4x!

"Bill, we all know you're Tom's teddy bear don't try to hide it" I smirked as both Tom and Bill blushed. Ha, the secret I was holding this whole time has been….REVEALED! Muhahaha!

"alright then, Tom, Tom's teddy, lets eat!" oh god I love these guys!

"so, Ashley, you excited about tomorrow. Thousands of fans will be out buying the CD and will hear your voice for the first time!" thanks a whole lot Georg your making me feel so excited! Not. I gave him a glare while continuing on eating my nuggets.

"oh don't let him get to you! He's nervous too!…I think!" sigh, not even Bill's cuteness is helping me. Now I wish I was at home, and instead of waiting to see if fans like me, I'd rather be waiting to buy the CD and be a fan. Sigh. Life's so complicated! Wait! I know, I only told this secret to one and one person only! Chloe! She's been my best friend since last year! I know I can talk to her. I whipped my phone out, surprising all the guys, and clicked her number from speed dial. I'd rather text not talk, it cost more on talk.

**To Chloe**

**From Ashley:**

**(hey! I need to talk! Tomorrow the albums released and I'm freakin out man! Freakin out! *faints*)**

…

**To Ashley**

**From Chloe:**

**(well nice to hear from you too!-.- anyways, well, just imagine everyone loving you! I saved money to buy the CD! I bet you'll be fine!^^)**

…

**To Chloe**

**From Ashley:**

**( I'm just wondering if they'll hate me because I'm a girl, around 4 guys! Don't tell me you don't feel a little jealous! I mean, what if I make their famous life go down cuz' they hate me!)**

"Ashley? Are you okay?" I heard Tom's voice. I sighed, the pressure's starting to get to me!

*beep* ah the phone!

…

**To Ashley**

**From Chloe:**

**(alright listen. They're not going to hate you! If your anything like other singers, you're going to be nervous at first! Ok! It'll pass! Don't worry about it, a lot of people love T.a.T.u, and they started like you! Plus you're now part of Tokio Hotel! Fans will never stop loving them, even with a female singer now! They're gonna look up to you! Just relax and stay calm…everything will work out)**

…

She's right! I just have to relax! No problem…I really need some reality TV right now. Thou I hate it, it calms my nerves seeing other people and their stupidity.

…

**To Chloe**

**From Ashley:**

**( thanks! I really appreciate it! You're the best, and tell everyone back at home I say hi! Bye…)**

…

**To Ashley**

**From Chloe:**

**(any time! See ya my homie-G!)**

…

I chuckled she really is the best. I stood up threw my trash away and headed to my bunk, ignoring the looks from the guys. I grabbed the remote and switched my little TV on changing the channel to Lifetime. They most boring channel ever with only two good shoes, Still Standing and Reba. Oh, and there is the Hallmark channel, but I don't feel like puking so Lifetime it is!

"hey Ashley wake up! Wake up and this time don't smack my face!" I lazily opened my eyes. Tom was standing in front of me checking his cell.

"guess what today is! Today's the day the album is release! And its only 11am!" HOLY DANG! I slept that long! I shot up from my bunk and made my way to the small thing we call a kitchen. Georg and Gustav were eating their left over food, while Bill was eating more skittles.

"well look who's awake! Today and tonight, and tomorrow are going to be busy days!" Bill said handing me some skittles. I stuffed them straight down my throat with out hesitation! I eat sugar when I'm nervous and guess what? I'm fucking nervous! *beep* my cell?

…

**To Ashley**

**From Chloe:**

**(girl I got the CD! You have nothing to be nervous about! Everyone here recognizes your voice and love you! Told you it'd be fine! So don't eat sugar got it! TTYL!)**

…

I gasped. Everyone loves me! I squealed so loud! Yay! Everyone loves me!

"Ashley?" I heard Bill say my name through my squealing. I never did get out of my squealy-fan girl stage…ever.

"guess what! All my friends back in Germany got the CD already! My friend Chloe just texted me saying the knew it was me and loved it! Here look!" I shoved my phone in his face so he could read. He smiled brightly and gave me a hug.

"told ya they'd love it!" he said as I jumped up and hugged Tom. Now I'm really happy I moved to Germany and was babysat by these guys! And right in the middle of my happiness the manager came in! gasp! Play dramatic music!

"guess what" he started serious, which scared me…a lot. "everyone loves you! The charts are off the rocket!" YAY! I jumped up and down, so did Bill, and hugged everyone, so did Bill.

"alright Bill, and Bill mini-me, calm down! We have about 3 interviews today, tonight and tomorrow. One here in LA, which is in an hour and a half. One in Sacramento, tonight. And then in San Francisco, that'll be tomorrow!" I'm glad everyone is loving it, but what about the interviews? Will there be jealous screaming fan girls ready to kill my or see me as an idol? I need more Lifetime…and sugar! I yanked Bill's skittles away and ate them in one bight. This is going to be a hell of a day.

"Ashley snap out of it! You've eaten all the marshmallows, drank all the coke, and you GOT INTO MY CANDY STASH!" I can't take it! In a few minutes I'll be in front of millions of people! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!

"Come on Ashley, you'll be fine!"

"SHUT UP BILL!" it's official, I've snapped! Sugar, I need sugar! Like, RIGHT NOW!

"hey, um…what's with her?" I barely heard Tom's voice through the voices in my head.

'Ashley come down, relax like Chloe told you too! Just relax! Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in…there we go!' I'm not a baby stupid conscience!

"hey Ashley! Here's some water. Just relax ok?" Tom's already Bill teddy, Bill's already Tom's teddy, so who's my teddy!

"I need Tiyna!" I've had that stuff dog-thing ever since my dad gave it to me when I was 4 years-old. I need her now! Why'd I'd leave her in Germany?

"um…Tiyna's in Germany…" yes I know that Bill!

" I just need a pillow then! Something I can take my stress out on!" 30 minutes and we're on LIVE! Okay… calm down. You have water, Bill and Tom are getting you a pillow. Georg and Gustav are setting everything up because either I or Bill will be singing. Danny- wait, David's setting a table for autographs…just stay calm, act like these are auditions! I've been in those before!

"here's a pillow!…and some more water" okay take in a deep breath!

*screams into the pillow* sigh that's better. *screams into the pillow* yeah…I feel better a little now.

"you good?" Tom said sitting next to me.

"yeah…I'll be fine…" *screams into pillow…again* Alright! I'm perfectly calm now!

"so…when do we go on!" ii said cheerfully. Told you I was good now! Bill and Tom just stared at me, confusion was obviously written all over their faces.

"what?" I guess they think I'm bipolar…?

Bill's Pov

She's bipolar much.

Tom's Pov

Yeah she's definitely Bill's mini-me.

Ashley's Pov

"alright 10 minutes everyone!" a lady holding a clipboard announced as I stood up, I turned to Bill and Tom.

"my little freak out stays between us, got it!" of course I don't want people know I was freakin out back stage.

"um…yeah, between us" good. I smiled and walked off. So many people, just a few moments ago barely anyone was backstage. I stepped over some wires and made my way to a small curtain opening. Oh wow, a lot of screaming fans. Most holding up the…the new CD? People love it? Oh there's someone holding a sign with: "we love the new singer and songs! ICH LIEBE DICH TOKIO HOTEL!" wow, that person made my day! Okay breathe in breathe out! *beep* my cell again?

…

**To Ashley**

**From Chloe:**

**(hey I'm watching the opening of the show now good luck!^^)**

…

Oh so it's starting already? I have to go find Bill and Tom. Breathe in, Breathe out.

"Bill, Tom!" I called out as I saw them talking to Damien- damn it! …let me think…David that's it!

"oh hey! Listen, we're going to out first, when the get to the question "so who's the female singer? You'll come out when signaled…okay?" uuuuuhhhhh…yeah sure! I nodded pretending to understand.

"okay welcome Tokio Hotel!" cue screaming fans…there it is! Bill and Tom walked out giving me a pat on the back.

"wish you luck" Bill mouthed as they stepped on to the stage. Cue even louder screaming fans…ah there it is. Alright. They'll answer some questions and then I'll be told to step out.

I hope I don't make a fool of my self.

"okay now, the question that everyone's waiting for." gulp "who is the mysterious female singer in your new album?" ah god, the fans are scream and nodding their heads so much. Keep doing that and their heads will pop off.

"um she's a girl who we babysat ever since we were 10." I don't really think they need to know that now do they Bill.

"yeah, it was our manager's idea. We went to visit her when we were in Germany, and our manager thought that she could increase the percentage of the fans we don't have" wow now its Tom who's saying everything.

"oh so, she's German as well.."

"actually no, she was born here in LA, which makes her a citizen here, but her family moved to Germany when she was 1 year old." can I just get this over with.

"oh, so she's not German?" no, duh! I only speak German!

"no, she's Hispanic, but she speaks, German, English, and Spanish" to much info! No needy for all that!"oh wow, bilingual, no you can have more Spanish speaking fans, that aren't already your fans!" you know I didn't think of that. Cool, more moneys for me!

"okay well, we have her back stage-" screaming fans? For me? So cool! But scary…

"lets bring her out! Come on!" okay there's the guy on the other side of the stage, just walk out okay, here I go.

Normal pov

Ashley walked out on the stage, it's a good thing she's awesome at faking. She smiled when all the fans started cheering and yelling "love your style" and other things like that.

"well hello there!" the interview lady said as Ashley sat down on the other side of Bill.

"hi!" she smiled brightly, if it hadn't been for the acting lessons, she would had fallen.

"so you're the new singer in the very famous band Tokio Hotel, what's your name" a producer walked out and handed her a microphone.

"my name's Ashley-" screaming fans, she laughed as well as Tom and Bill.

"we love your voice Ashley!" some fans started to yell. She smiled brightly as she said thank you.

"h-hey, you and Bill, I was just noticing that you too, share a lot in common" she said pointing out what was obviously on their mind if they'd noticed.

"yeah, I call them Bill and Bill mini-me!" Tom said laughing as he shifted his hat.

"shut up with that will you!" Ashley said reaching to hit his leg. Some fan girls either giggled or gasped at Tom being playfully hit. Noticing this Ashley raised her mic to speak.

"um, I can see some girls like, giving me death glares. I just want to clear this up now. Bill and Tom are like my brothers, and guess what, they're single! So yeah, I'm not dating them, even if they are cute, or sexy even" she said smirking as Bill and Tom blushed. "they're all yours!" she added, the fan girls continued their squeals at the informance of Bill and Tom being _single._

"okay! Well, before I interview all of you more, we want to hear your voice! Care to sing a song from the album?" the lady asked as she glanced at the eager faces of the fans.

"a-alright I guess" 'don't blow it!' she thought 'now what song to sing?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****if I owned I wouldn't be here writing this now would I? And the songs I don't own either got it!**

**Warning: ****ALL FAKE!**

**Enjoy!**

**(-x-= skip to another part. When ever you see "-x-" it means its going to skip to another part okay!^^ THANKS!)**

**(oh I noticed that their age and time of the album doesn't fit, so lets backtrack time a little, pretend that they mad the "Best of Tokio Hotel" album when they were 18^^; sorry)**

…

Ashley's pov

Okay, what to sing?…crap...oh I know! I stood up and followed Tom, Bill stayed behind since he's not the one singing. I walked up to them.

"what song?" Gustav asked as he handed me my Bass guitar and made my way to the mic.

"That's What You Get" I mouthed as I turned my head back. I saw them nod through the corner of my eyes.

"wait, where's Georg?" the interview lady asked.

"I can play Bass, so he doesn't need to be on, kind of gives him a break" I said into the mic. I turned and nodded to tell them to start. I stared to sing and play:

No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blameNot anymoreIt's your turn, so take a seatWe're settling the final scoreAnd why do we like to hurt so much?I can't decide, you have made it harderJust to go onAnd why, all the possibilitiesWhere I was wrongThat's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoaI drowned out all my senseWith the sound of its beatingAnd that's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa

(I walked up to Tom and started playing with him. I moved back to the mic.)I wonder, how am I supposed to feelWhen you're not here'Cause I burned every bridge I ever builtWhen you were hereI still try holding onto silly thingsI never learnOh why, all the possibilitiesI'm sure you've heardThat's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoaI drowned out all my senseWith the sound of its beatingAnd that's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa(I let go of my bass and grabbed the mic)Pain, make your way to me, to meAnd I'll always be just so invitingIf I ever start to think straightThis heart will start a riot in meLet's start, start, hey

(back to playing)Why do we like to hurt so much?Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?

(Tom and Gustav joined in)**That's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa**(back to just me)That's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoaThat's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoaNow I can't trust myselfWith anything but thisAnd that's what you getWhen you let your heart win, whoa

I gasped for air when we finished. All the fans started cheering so loud I couldn't help but laugh. I was worried for nothing I guess.

"wow, I think they want you to sing again!" the interview lady said as I was about to take my bass off. I stared at all the fans, they were going nuts. I guess it couldn't hurt.

"I'm going to need Georg out here" I said into the mic, I heard some fans squeal. Georg came out onto the stage and I handed him the Bass. I mouthed the name of the song and they nodded as I went back to the mic. They started the track and started to play. I grabbed the mic.

Lie awake in bed at nightAnd think about your lifeDo you want to be different?Try to let go of the truthThe battles of your youth'Cause this is just a gameIt's a beautiful lie

( I took the mic of the stand and started walking around the stage)It's a perfect denialSuch a beautiful lie to believe inSo beautiful, beautiful lie makes me

(I walked up to Tom from behind and played with his dreads a little)It's time to forget about the pastTo wash away what happened lastHide behind an empty faceDon't ask too much the same'Cause this is just a game( I walked out from behind and back to the front)It's a beautiful lieIt's a perfect denialSuch a beautiful lie to believe inSo beautiful, beautiful lie makes meLie, beautiful, oh( I took a deep breath watching the fans)

The end of the world,Everyone's looking at meI'm running 'round in circles

(I grabbed the mic stand thing)Plagued with a quiet desperation's building higherI've got to remember this is just a gameSo beautiful, beautifulIt's a beautiful lieSo beautiful, beautifulIt's a beautiful lieSo beautiful, beautifulIt's a beautiful lieSo beautiful, beautifulIt's a beautiful lieIt's a beautiful lieIt's a perfect denialSuch a beautiful lie to believe inSo beautiful, beautiful lie makes me

I gasped again trying to catch my breath. Once again the fans went wild. Me, Tom, Georg and Gustav walked back to the main stage and sat in our chairs.

"wow, that's amazing!" the lady said as I tried not to breathe heavily.

"thanks" I said coughing a small laugh.

"okay that was the first interview! Next is Sacramento at 8!" Dani- David, damn I have to get that right! Said as we left. For once I didn't have to hide to get on the bus. Good thing there were loads of security around.

"you don't seem nervous anymore" Bill said as we sat at the table. I smiled and shook my head no. I'm not nervous, they actually liked me! I'm really happy that, well, happy just isn't the word to describe how I'm feeling.

"I'm not nervous anymore, but I'm hungry" I said as I heard my stomach, along with the others, growl.

"I guess we're all hungry" we started to laugh. David, YES! I got it right!, reappeared from the front.

"the driver said there's a restaurant up a head, so you guys can eat soon" yeah! Food! Exactly what I need after freaking out, calming down, and singing in front of the world on TV live just now. Hmmm, I wonder what kind of restaurant it is?

**-x-**

**A/N: SORRY! I'm sorry for the short chapter! I'm working on a new story! So please, forgive me! PLEAS!**


End file.
